Maurice
Maurice is a character of Eureka Seven, he has only 5 years old, and is very protective. He is also the adoptive son of Renton Thurston and Eureka, the adoptive older brother of Maeter, Linck, Amber Thurston and Ao Fukai, the adoptive grandson of Adroc Thurston and Blau Thurston, and the adoptive great-grandson of Axel Thurston and Rose Thurston. In addition to being Renton's and Eureka's adoptive son, and Maeter's, Linck's, Amber's and Ao's adoptive older brother, he is also the adoptive nephew of Diane Thurston, and the adoptive great-nephew of Yucatan Iglasias. Overview (middle) and Linck (right).]] When Eureka first found him and the children, he was huddled protectively around Maeter and Linck, then, he sprang up and stretched out his arms, trying to protect Maeter and Linck, and scratched Eureka to defend them, this caused her to realize the terrible thing she had done (which was killing their parents) and decided to take care of them. Although he is the only one of the three that remembers what exactly happened to their parents, he holds no ill will towards Eureka and loves her as his mother, which causes him to be overprotective of her and fear that she will one day leave them. Like his siblings, he didn't like Renton and often pulled pranks on him. This was due to his belief that Renton was trying to take Eureka away from him and his siblings, and although Renton treated Maurice like he was his own son and helped take care of him like he did with Maeter and Linck, Maurice refused to acknowledge him as part his family. His negative attitude towards Renton grew further when he became convinced Eureka loved Renton more than her own children. By the end of the series, Maurice comes to term with Renton's presence in his life, and as a result, is more accepting of Renton as his adoptive father. Maurice, along with his siblings, do not appear in Eureka Seven: AO and it is unknown what became of them. Relationships Eureka Although he remembers when Eureka killed his parents before rescuing him and his siblings, Maurice loves Eureka very much and considers her to be his mother, dedicatedly calling her "Mama". He is the most protective of her and sensitive to her well-being, and the change in her often caused him to fear that Eureka will one day abandon him, although she maintains she loves all the children. Renton Thurston Of the three, Maurice accepted Renton the least and did not like him at all, often preferring to pull pranks on him to keep him away from Eureka. By season 3, he starts to distance himself from Renton once he sees Eureka and Renton's relationship grow and Renton starts to adapt the role of a father figure to the children. He initially rejected any attempt to have a better relationship with Renton out of jealousy, although he does acknowledge most of Renton's achievements. In season 4, when his jealousy reaches it's height, he finally confesses his resentment towards Renton, who instead said he loved the children. After this, he fully accepts Renton and kind of loves him, even calling him "Papa". Siblings Being the oldest, Maurice is protective towards his siblings, Maeter and Linck. When they cry or become distressed, he does not hesitate to console them. It is possible that before Renton came along, he saw himself as a father figure to his two siblings, or at least, someone they can look up to. In addition, Maurice becomes the older brother of his adoptive parents' biological children: Amber Thurston and Ao Fukai. He never meets Ao, because he was born and raised in an alternative universe, but he may have met Amber before her death. In total, he has two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Trivia * Maurice (along with his siblings) is one of the most hated characters of the anime. * Unlike Maeter and Linck, he can read and is a little more knowledgeable of the events happening on the Gekko. * He has an interest in books and photography, which Stoner introduced him to. * He is the one who gave Renton a photo of Eureka to make up to him after a prank, that Renton took responsibility for to keep Holland from punishing the children, landed Renton in the brig for a week. * His disliking towards Renton is apparent throughout the series, such as him refusing to associate with him, showing no interest when Renton deflected, and even threatening to shoot him for "taking" Eureka away from him. * Although he was the child who was the least accepting towards Renton, he is the first one to call Renton "papa", and in the final scene of episode 50, he wears a jacket similar to Renton's as a sign of affection for him. * It is not known how he can remember what did Eureka, as he was only 2 years old at the time of the massacre and theoretically 2 year olds children do not remember anything that happens to them. Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven